Paper Cranes
by XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx
Summary: They say if you fold one thousand paper cranes your wish will come true. Seto K/Oc


Paper cranes. They say that if you fold one thousand paper cranes, you get to make one wish.

You being the superstitious person that you are, believed this tale to its honest belief. Some questioned why a girl in her early thirties would believe in such a child's tale. Some called you crazy, others called you a fool. But you didn't care what others thought of you. They wouldn't understand they pain and loneliness that your heart was going through. They didn't understand what it was like to be married to the famous Seto Kaiba.

. ~. ~. ~. ~

You let out a sigh as you looked at the white blank piece of paper that layed limply on you desk. Letting out another short held breath, you take the paper and began to fold it into one of it's many perfect angles that make up the cranes perfect figure. With one final fold and pull, you place the finished origami on your desk. 'That was my thousandth one' you thought, looking over at the brown box filled with different colored cranes sitting peacefully on the large couch in the room.

'Even if this doesn't work, I'll still wish that he would spend some time with me and Aoi.' You thought looking out your ten story window. 'I'm beginning to wonder, if I even made the right choice.'

. ~. ~. ~. ~

"Are you almost done Jiri?" asked Safaia. She was one of your closest friends and sister in law since she was married to your brother Yugi and you to her brother Seto. "I finished today." you said breaking the silence. "oh, that's good," she smiled. "Did you make your wish?" you simply nodded. Silence fell over the two of you which you two seemed to enjoy. This was one of the things you loved about your sister. She was always there to listen to you and gave you good advice. The other thing you loved was that the long silences between you two were always comfortable and peaceful. There was never an awkward moment between you two.

"I see you're almost due" you said, taking a sip of your ice tea. "hai, yugi's excited. He can't wait to see them; he talks to my belly every night before bed." She replied giggling slightly as she thought back over the past nine months of yugi talking to her large swollen belly. You chuckled. "yeah, that's my brother, he'll make a great father." You said smiling slightly admiring your brother. He was always your inspiration even when you two were kids. Yet you always felt envious of him. You envied of how much he had accomplished in his life. You envied the excitement and sometimes dangerous and crazy wild things life had seem to throw his way. It broke your heart sometimes to think of how life had planned things differently for the both of you. And in some way, you felt as if fate was mocking you."*giggle*, I agree. He has this aura about him that's very calming. A protective, comforting aura." Safaia said in sort of a soft like daze as she gazed up at the sky reminiscing on all that she has been through with the love of her life.

. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

The ride home was quieter than usual. But you didn't seem to care like you usually did whenever you drove home from picking up Aoi from school. You pulled into the drive way and parked the car in the front. You picked up the napping Aoi and went in the house. As soon as you put Aoi done so she could finish her nap, you began to make dinner. This wasn't like you considering it was the cooks' duty. but seeing as he was on a week family vacation, you had to step up and do your wife and motherly duties. Once Aoi was tucked in for the night, you took a shower and got ready for bed. You climbed under the large sheets, making yourself comfortable on your side of the large black satin sheeted bed; you began to doze off to sleep but were awakened when you heard that familiar voice say your name softly. "Jiri"

you slowly turned around, your purple lilacs meeting a piercing blue. "yes love?" you asked. "What's wrong?" Seto's piercing blue orbs continued to stare into your beautiful purple for what seemed like hours but was only five minutes before he spoke. "Do I…make you happy?" he asked. His voice holding a bit of sincerity but still held a firm tone. "What do you mean?" "You've been distant lately, is it me? Do I make you happy Jiri?" you stared at him for awhile before replying. "No love, what made you ask?" "The paper cranes. You only make origami when something is troubling you; you did it a lot when we were dating" You were shocked to know that he knew that about you. All throughout your high school years you tried to keep it a secret from your friends. You didn't want them to know that origami was like therapy for you when you were sad or troubled. You were too embarrassed about it. how seto found out was beyond you but you had a feeling that it had something to do with his good observation skills.

"Tell me, what did you wish for?" "N-Nothing!" you said looking away from his gaze. "Jiri, I know you're lying." He grabbed your chin gently making you look at him again. "I know I don't spend a lot of time with you and Aoi, but I want you to know that I love you both deeply." You sat there stunned. Never in your thirty five years of being married (This being the second time the first was on your first date) , has seto ever confessed that he loved you with so much love and compassion that it made you feels like you were on cloud nine . His usual I love you's would be simple grunts and quick kisses, but this, this was something totally new to you. And you liked it. "I love you too seto-kun." He smiled one of his famous smiles that was only meant for you and gave you a long passionate kiss that made those long gone butterflies in you stomach return making you sigh in pure bliss.

Breaking away from the kiss, seto placed his hand on your stomach, rubbing it gently. "Let's try for a boy this time."

~. ~. ~. ~. ~

You giggled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "okay." That night, while you experienced the pleasures the love of your life had to give; you looked up at the night sky and smiled. ' It was so totally worth it.'


End file.
